The Prankster Challenge New Version
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Similar to the original, but longer chapters and better pranks. When Fred and George send a letter to all the students of Hogwarts issuing a list of pranks to complete for a year free supply of there products, which student will win?. Set Sixth year, AU, Non Canon. Does not follow the book in anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The students of Hogwarts had been finding letters hidden in peculiar places all day; concealed in their copy of the Daily Prophet, in their potions text books, some even found a letter in their shoes.

The letters were the same, word for word.

Dear Students of Hogwarts,

You're all probably wondering why we are writing to you and the answer is simple, the future of awesome pranks and random conversations is in jeopardy.

Let us explain, since our departure from Hogwarts not one of you have performed a prank and that won't do, so to give you an incentive, we are offering a year supply of our products to the person or persons who complete our list of challenges,

1\. Redecorate the potions classroom, in a way that bugs Snape.

How you decorate it is up to you.

2\. Walk around barefoot with paint on the soles of your feet.

It'll bug Filch.

3\. Use water balloons, dung bombs and spray paint all in one prank.

What you do is up to you, be creative.

4\. "Swap houses".

Sit at any house table that isn't your own, wear that house uniform and no matter what, claim you were sorted into that house your first year

5\. Hug Professor McGonagall and tell her you love her.

Do this every day for two weeks.

6\. Break into Snape's quarters, steal his stuff and then auction it off in potions.

7\. Opposite day.

Do the opposite of whatever a Professor tells you to do.

8\. Pretend to be injured to get Hagrid to carry you to the castle, when you get to the castle tell Hagrid you were faking it.

More challenges will arrive at a later date.

Sincerely Fred and George Weasley.

It was silently agreed upon by the students that as long as nobody got hurt, no student was embarrassed and the pranks were aimed at the Professors then the letters and the challenge would be kept amongst themselves.

The day after the letters arrived the students were curious to who'd be the first person brave enough to start the challenge; oddly it was a student nobody would've guessed in a million years, Neville Longbottom.

Neville was tired of being seen as the clumsy boy who Snape liked to belittle and wanted to be seen as the Gryffindor he truly was.

Neville chose to do the Swap Houses challenge and the house he chose was Slytherin.

At lunchtime he sat at the Slytherin table, wearing his newly charmed uniform showing the Slytherin emblem and his tie in Slytherin colours.

Knowing it was a prank and being curious about what their head of house would do about a Gryffindor claiming to be a Slytherin, just carried on as if Neville wasn't there.

It took five minutes for both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to notice Neville at the Slytherin table, and somehow sensing the Professors observation the students descended in silence and waited to see what was going to happen.

They watched as the Professors got down from the teachers table and walk over to the Slytherin table,

"Mister Longbottom, please explain why you're not sitting at the Gryffindor table?," Professor McGonagall asked, her left eyebrow arched.

"Because I am sitting at my house table," Neville told her, feigning puzzlement at the question.

"Mister Longbottom, you have never been a member of my house, thank Merlin," Professor Snape said, muttering the last two words.

"Um, I think I know what house I was sorted into and that house was Slytherin," Neville said, looking at Snape as if he was crazy, causing restrained laughter from the other students.

"Mister Longbottom, I don't know what is going on here, but you are a member of Gryffindor and you should be proud of that," Professor McGonagall huffed.

"Professor McGonagall, if I were a Gryffindor I'd be proud of it, but I am a Slytherin. I don't understand why, you and Professor Snape keep denying it," Neville said, acting confused.

"Longbottom, you have not nor will you ever be a member of Slytherin," Professor Snape said.

"Ask any student you want, they'll back me up," Neville said, knowing Snape would pick a Slytherin and wanting to test how on board the Slytherins were with the challenge.

"Fine, Mister Malfoy, what house does Mister Longbottom belong to?," Professor Snape asked.

Feeling the glance of every student on him, each expecting him to ruin Neville's prank, Draco Malfoy did the exact opposite,

"Um, Longbottom is a Slytherin, sir," Draco said, shocking himself and everyone else.

"Now, if you don't mind Professors I and my fellow Slytherins want to eat our lunch in peace," Neville said, grinning.

Both Professors looked up at Dumbledore silently asking what to do next, Dumbledore seeing no problem with a Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table just shrugged his shoulders, as if to say come back and eat lunch, who cares whether he's a Slytherin or Gryffindor.

As Neville watched his head of house and the potions master walk away he couldn't help, but think, Neville one, everybody else nil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

What was stranger than Neville pranking somebody was him and Hermione, teaming up to complete the twins challenge.

Nobody knew how the partnership began, only that Hermione and Neville had turned up to dinner dressed in Slytherin uniform with their bare feet painted green and silver, Hermione's feet green and Neville's feet silver.

The students acted as if it was perfectly normal for Hermione and Neville to act as if they were in Slytherin and walk around with paint on their feet.

The professors however did not see it as normal, which led to Hermione and Neville ending up in Professor McGonagall's office.

"I don't know what has gotten into the pair of you nor do I care, but it stops now, you will start wearing your Gryffindor uniform and you will wear shoes, you can sit at the Slytherin table if you desire, but that's entirely up to you," Professor McGonagall said, glaring at Neville and Hermione.

"As it is opposite day I and Neville are going to assume you want us to do the opposite of whatever you say, Professor," Hermione told her head of house, ticking another challenge of the twins list.

"There is no such thing as opposite day, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

"Are you calling Hermione a liar?," Neville asked, in mock outrage.

"No, I am not calling Miss Granger a liar, Mister Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said, causing Hermione to put her head in her hands and to start fake sobbing.

"I can't believe you agreed to calling Hermione a liar," Neville said, in fake shock.

"I said no such thing," Professor McGonagall said.

"It's opposite day which means everything you say means the opposite, however anything I or Hermione say doesn't mean the opposite," Neville informed his head of house.

Professor McGonagall began to massage her temple, it was clear to see she wasn't going to get any sense out of Hermione or Neville,

"Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger just go to the Gryffindor common room," Professor McGonagall said, hoping whatever was going on would be over soon.

"So you want us to go to the Slytherin common room as Slytherin is the opposite of Gryffindor," Neville said, causing Hermione to look up.

"You know what Mister Longbottom, you pick a common room and go there, " Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for them to leave with her hand.

As the duo left their head of house office they both wondered if anybody would let them into the Slytherin common room, probably not.

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope the length of the next chapter will make up for it.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione and Neville decided to do the first prank on the twins list, redecorate the potions classroom in a way that'll bug Snape.

The duo took two days gathering the things they needed to spruce the potions classroom up also in that time they recruited others to help them with the prank.

They persuaded Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and surprising Draco Malfoy much to the annoyance of others except Luna who thought it was a great idea.

The pranksters waited until three in the morning, meeting up in the potions classroom, Draco a Slytherin and closest to the classroom arrived first, followed by the five Gryffindors; Luna having waited until she was sure the rest of the Ravenclaws were in bed arrived fifteen minutes later than the others.

When Luna entered the potions classroom she saw Draco putting smiley stickers all over Snape's desk, Harry and Ron sprinkling glitter on the floor as Neville stuck pictures and posters of Lockhart on the wall.

Hermione and Ginny were, painting different objects pink,

"Hey Luna, there is a bag of feathers in the corner could you start scattering them about?," Hermione asked, while, painting flowers on a cauldron.

"Sure Hermione, but I'm going to arrange the feathers into a picture instead of just scattering them," Luna said, with a far away look on her face.

Luna arranged the feathers into various shapes ignoring a bickering Ron and Draco,

"Your getting glitter on the desk," Draco whined, as Ron put more glitter on Snape's desk.

"And?," Ron asked, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"Your covering up the stickers and ruining my hard work," Draco said, glaring.

"Yes, because sticking stickers on things is such hard work," Ron said.

"Shut Up, Weasley," Draco told the redhead.

"Both of you, shut up," Harry said, emptying the last of his, glitter.

"Well put, Harry, " Ginny commented.

"Something's missing,"Neville said, shaking his head slightly.

"You made me jump, Nev I forgot you were here," Ginny said, putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, Gin," Neville said sheepishly.

"I think Neville has a point, something's missing," Luna told Hermione, having finished arranging the feathers into weird shapes.

"I agree Luna, everyone stop what you're doing and get over here, and help come up with ideas," Hermione said.

"Who made Granger the boss?," Draco said, asking nobody in particular.

The pranksters got into a heated and somewhat loud discussion on what was missing that was, needed to decorate the potions classroom, the noise they were making alerted one of the portraits outside the room to their presence and the portrait alerted Professor Snape.

"Longbottom, Granger, Potter, Weasleys, Lovegood and Mister Malfoy, which one of you is going to explain the mess of my classroom and all of your presence in it?," Snape asked, his lips curled in disdain.

Hermione rocked back and forwards on the balls of her feet and put her hand up,

"Pick me!, I can explain everything," Hermione said.

"Please do Miss Granger, I eagerly await the explanation for this," Snape said.

"Well I lost my cat, Crookshanks, and I formed a search party to look for him, and these lovely people joined the search party to help me look for my darling pet, we searched high and low for hours when we heard a noise in your classroom. So we thought maybe Crookshanks was in here which is why we're in here, the mess in here I have no clue what happened, but rest assured I will not stop until the fiend who did this is caught," Hermione told her potions professor, earning looks of 'what the hell are you going on about looks' from the other students in the room.

"Miss Granger, there wasn't a word of that I believed," Snape said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well then, I suggest that me and my associates,RUN," Hermione shouted, sprinting out of the potions classroom door.

As Hermione ran down dungeon corridors she noticed that only Neville, Luna and Draco were behind her, she slowed down her pace so others could catch up with her,

"Where are the others?," Hermione asked Draco, who was the closest to her.

"Snape blocked the door before they could escape," Draco said, with a shrug not caring that they were left behind.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop causing the others to stop as well,

"We've got to go back," Hermione said, sighing.

"Why?, it's not like Snape is going to kill them or anything," Draco asked.

"Two reasons Malfoy, one no man or woman gets left, behind and two I don't trust Ron not to let slip about the twins challenge in the heat of the moment," Hermione told him.

"Mione, has a point, in the heat of the moment Ron, could tell Snape everything, " Neville said, agreeing the first friend he had made at Hogwarts.

"Yes, but he could blow everything when Snape either catches up with is tonight or tomorrow, because I don't whether you've noticed Granger, but we've got a whole school year and there is no way we can avoid Professor Snape," Draco said.

"Yes, I know that, but we'll have are stories straightened out by then," Hermione told him, getting annoyed.

"You mean a better story than you searching for your cat," Draco snorted.

"I thought, Hermione's story was good," Luna said, dreamily.

"I did too," Neville agreed.

"For the love of Merlin," Draco muttered.

"Now let's go and get the others," Hermione said.

Hermione made her way back to the potions classroom with others to find that professor Snape wasn't the only professor in the classroom, Professor McGonagall was also there, Hermione assumed that she must have floo'ed (sp?) through the fireplace in Snape's office.

"I'll distract the professors, you guys grab Harry, Ginny and Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Okay, if we get separated we'll meet up in the old abandoned potions classroom," Neville whispered back.

Hermione got on the ground and began to crawl on the floor, through the potions classroom door up to Professor McGonagall, and did something that was just stupid, she grabbed hold of Professor McGonagall's leg,

"Hi Minnie, I'm here to rescue my friends," Hermione said grinning.

"Miss Granger, let go my leg this minute," Professor McGonagall, ordered.

"Um, no," Hermione said.

"That's your idea of causing a distraction?," Draco called from outside the classroom.

"Mister Malfoy, get in here," Professor Snape ordered.

Draco went into the classroom followed by Luna and Neville,

"I just want to say, this is the worst rescue attempt ever," Draco said.

"I agree with that," Ron grumbled.

"The world is going to end, a Weasley and a Malfoy agreed on something," Hermione said, holding tightly on to professor McGonagall's leg.

"Miss Granger, let go of my leg and stand up," Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Fine, Minnie, but you owe me one," Hermione said, letting go of Professor McGonagall's leg.

"Longbottom, Granger, Lovegood and Mister Malfoy, to catch you up on what you've missed, twenty house point have been taken from each of you and you'll be serving detention for the next week with me," Snape said, looking gleeful at the fact Gryffindor had just lost a hundred points.

"Why do you call us by our surnames, but Malfoy gets called, Mister Malfoy?," Neville asked.

"Mister Longbottom, you're in trouble it is no time to be asking questions, now given how late it is, it is time for you all to return to your dorm rooms," Professor McGonagall said, dismissing them.

As the students walked out of the potions classroom those in Gryffindor couldn't help wondering how annoyed the other Gryffindors will be in the morning at the lost of a hundred house points.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Gryffindor's weren't happy about the loss of points, but the new letters from the twins proved to, be a great distraction.

The letters were found as they were before in odd places,

Dear Little Pranksters,

We are impressed with the following students,

Neville Longbottom.

Hermione Granger.

Luna Lovegood.

Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny and Ron Weasley.

Everybody else at Hogwarts is a great disappointment to us.

These seven are working together as a group and have completed four out eight of the first set of challenges, so we've hastily come up with more to be completed alongside the first set of challenges.

9\. Dress up as Snape and claim to be his mini me.

10\. Follow a professor.

Follow a Professor of your choice and say you're their body guard.

11\. Put itching powder in Dumbledore's beard.

How?, we don't know.

12\. Make lessons fun.

How you make a lesson fun is up to you, but if the whole class isn't laughing then it isn't fun.

13\. Pretend you are Voldemort for a day and encourage others to pretend to, be your death eaters.

14\. Feathers, chocolate sauce and a cauldron.

Do something in a form of a prank with these items.

That's it for the challenges, but don't worry they'll be more, because we don't give away our products to just anybody.

Sincerely Fred and George Weasley.

The pranksters chose to do a prank from both the first and second list on the same day.

The challenges chosen were, dress up as Snape and claim to be his mini me, and hug Professor McGonagall and tell her you love her, as that one was going to have to be done for two weeks.

It was decided that all of them would dress up as Snape and Luna would hug Professor McGonagall, and tell her she loved her.

There was a bit of debate on which was the best time to pull of the prank lunch or dinner, dinner was eventually chosen.

The prankster sat at that Ravenclaw table, as the pranksters were now going to sit at a different house table everyday, if the Ravenclaws thought it odd that six students who weren't in their house was sitting with them they didn't say anything.

"This wig is making my head itch, why couldn't we have charmed our hair a different colour?," Ron grumbled.

"Because Malfoy, refused to have his precious hair changed," Neville said, with a shrug.

"Ought to have known it'd be Malfoy's fault," Ron said, glaring.

"Go suck a lemon, Weasley," Draco said.

"I think you two love each other really and everything between you would be resolved with a kiss," Luna said, causing Harry to start choking on his food, Ginny and Hermione to start giggling, Neville's mouth to fall open, Ron and Draco to look as if they were going to be sick.

While the pranksters were getting over Luna's comment Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were once again asked by Dumbledore to see what the students were up to.

"I know that I am more than likely to regret asking this, but why do you seven like look mini demented version of Professor Snape?," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because we admire Professor Snape so much that we've decided that we are his mini me," Neville said, as Luna stood up and launched herself at McGonagall.

"I love you, Professor McGonagall," Luna said, in a dreamy voice.

"Miss Lovegood, get off me and you do not love me," Professor McGonagall ordered.

"You never stop Snape from hugging you, so why stop Luna?," Hermione said, earning looks of 'What the hell is wrong with you" from the other pranksters

"Miss Granger, what are you babbling on about?," Professor Snape asked

"Well the other day, I went for a walk when I witnessed you and Professor McGonagall hugging, and thought to myself what a cute couple, true story," Hermione told her potions professor.

"Miss Granger, me and Professor McGonagall are not a couple, we have never hugged, all of you are to stop dressing up as me and Miss Lovegood for the Merlin let go of Professor McGonagall," Professor Snape said, before walking away, back to the teachers table.

"I suspect he's still upset about his classroom," Neville said, as Luna let go of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, he is and I had hoped you'd all stop with this ridiculous behavior, but I was wrong, let's hope your detention this evening will fix your behavior," Professor McGonagall sniffed, before leaving to join the teachers' table as professor Snape had seconds ago.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A detention, with Professor Snape, was as fun as having a quill shoved up your nose.

Which is why the pranksters were going to liven their detention up with a prank.

The pranksters who were now calling their group, 'We are happy that we're demented weirdo's,' had picked number fourteen of the twins challenges, feathers, chocolate sauce and a cauldron.

Hermione had filled her bag with feathers, Draco and Ron had bottles of chocolate sauce in their bags. Luna had the cauldron in hers although Ginny had pointed out their detention was in the potions classroom they could just use one of the ones in there, but Luna was adamant that she bring one, the pranksters weren't exactly sure on how they were going to use the items in a prank.

Ron wanted to fill the cauldron up with the chocolate sauce and feathers, and then pour it over Snape , but Hermione pointed out that Snape wasn't going to let them do that without a fight.

So they were going to wing it, which if the pranksters had given it some deep thought they'd of realized that the wing it plan was bound to end badly.

The pranksters arrived ten minutes late for their detention because Hermione wanted to pop into the library to return a book.

The moment the group entered the potions classroom Professor Snape assigned them different tasks.

Ron and Draco were given the task of cleaning dirty cauldrons, Luna, Neville and Ginny were given the delightful task of scrubbing the potions classroom floor, which the three were certain professor Snape had internally made extremely dirty, Hermione and Harry, were, ordered to find a way to get the pictures of Lockhart of the wall.

Five minutes into the detention Hermione was eager to do the prank, but not having a clear plan was problematic and led to her 'winging' it,

"Harry, distract Snape, while I talk to Draco, Ron and Luna," Hermione whispered.

"Why?," Harry asked.

"Because I can't get the chocolate sauce and the cauldron with Snape watching," Hermione said.

"How exactly am I supposed to distract Snape?," Harry asked, trying to figure out a way to distract Snape without it resulting in Snape attempting to throttle him.

"I don't know, but do something," Hermione said.

It took a few seconds for an idea to strike Harry,

"Professor Snape, I hate to tell you this, but I think your classroom has a rat infestation problem and I don't mean pet rats," Harry told the potions master.

"Mister Potter, what are you babbling on about?," Professor Snape asked.

"YOUR CLASS IS INFESTED WITH RATS," Harry shouted, causing the occupations in the room to wince at the noise.

"Mister Potter, do not shout in my classroom, Miss Granger, why is it that every time Potter opens his mouth you shuffle over towards Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasley and making gestures for Miss Lovegood to follow you?, " Professor Snape asked.

"Um, I refuse to answer that on the grounds I cannot think up a reasonable lie to explain it, " Hermione said.

"I've got this weird feeling, that somehow we're doomed," Ron whispered to Draco, It was the first time he'd spoken to the Slytherin without wanting to punch him.

"I hate to agree Weasley, but I've got the same feeling," Draco whispered back.

"Miss Granger, I did not ask you to come up with a reasonable lie , I asked why you are shuffling towards the other members of your pathetic group," Professor Snape said, glaring at Hermione.

"Fine, Voldemort made me, actually he didn't, but everybody else in the wizarding world blames him for their actions, so I am going to do it to," Hermione told the potions master.

The prankster except Hermione who was rambling about Voldemort stared at each other, silently asking if they should step in before Hermione said something stupid.

Ir was Luna who interrupted Professor Snape and Hermione, by taking the cauldron out of her bag and bashing it on the table,

"For the love of Merlin, Miss Lovegood give me that cauldron, " Professor Snape ordered.

Luna handed the cauldron to Snape who was unaware as were the other pranksters, that cauldron was one of the twins inventions. All you had to was write the name of your pranking target on the bottom of the cauldron and wait for them to pick it, once they had it'd be stuck to their hands for six hours, but the best thing was it could passed to hundred people and unless their name was on the cauldron it wouldn't affect them.

"Miss Lovegood, what is on this cauldron?," Professor Snape asked, trying to peel his hands away from the cauldron.

"I don't know professor, but the Weasley twins do," Luna said dreamily .

"Luna is this a sticky stuck cauldron?," Ginny asked anxiously.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Well, it is time for me to go and not return," Ginny told the potions master and the rest of the pranksters.

"Miss Weasley, you are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going to happen to me,"Professor Snape said.

Ginny let out a sigh, "The cauldrons are supposed to just stick to your hands, but they don't just do that, they also change the colour of your skin to the same as the cauldron and whatever is in the cauldron,"Ginny said, without taking a breath.

"You mean I'm going to turn into a walking cauldron," Professor Snape said, glaring at the pranksters

"Actually, you're going to become a walking feathered chocolate sauce cauldron, Draco, Ron hand me the chocolate sauce?,"Hermione asked, as she began emptying her bag of feathers.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy, if you hand her anything I will make you regret it," Professor Snape threatened the grinning teenagers, who completely ignored and handed the bottles of chocolate sauce to Hermione.

Once the cauldron had been filled up and Neville had stolen Snape's wand the prankster went to get a snack, leaving a peculiar looking Snape in his classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The pranksters were hiding, their prank on Professor Snape had now become known to everybody at Hogwarts and they had an angry Professor Snape whose skin looked like troll vomit, a furious Professor McGonagall and an amused Dumbledore searching for them.

Neville suggested what seemed at the time a perfect hiding place, Professor McGonagall's office; his reasoning was if she were looking for them she'd be searching places that she'd think that pranksters would go to avoid her and her office would be the last the place she'd expect them to go.

What Neville or the rest of the pranksters didn't foresee was that the portrait in McGonagall's would rat them out.

Trapped in the office with nowhere to run and two angry professors, and one amused headmaster, the pranksters were in big trouble,

"I don't think I need to go into why you're all in trouble," Professor McGonagall said, glaring in sync with Professor Snape.

"Of course not, but I liked to take this time to say that when Mundungus Fletcher asked me store the jewelry at Hogwarts, I didn't know it was stolen, Okay I did, but he offered me a cut of the proceeds," Hermione blurted out, earning looks of what the hell are you on about.

"Miss Granger, this has nothing to do with any items that you've hidden for Mundungus Fletcher, but rest assured we will discuss it later," Dumbledore told Hermione, who didn't look fazed at all over it.

"All of your behavior of late is very worrying and Miss Granger startling confession in helping a known criminal is startling," Professor McGonagall said, only getting out half of what she wanted to say before Hermione interrupted,

"Hey!, all I did was get Malfoy drunk to find out how to bypass the wards of Malfoy Manor, sneak out Hogwarts to help Mundungus break In there and hid the goods at Hogwarts," Hermione cried out.

"It was you behind my mother's jewelry being taken," Draco said, looking shocked at how deep Hermione's rebellious streak seemed to run.

"Yes, but in my defence your father is responsible for being petrified my second year, he gave Ginny the diary so I felt I needed compensation," Hermione. told the blonde haired Slytherin.

"Look I don't care about what Granger, gets up to in her own, I do however care about that I look like something that came out of a rat's behind and I want to know how to reverse it," Professor Snape demanded.

There were several mutters, of "We don't know how to reverse it,".

"I think the students except Miss Granger should return to their common rooms and they will be informed of their punishment tomorrow," Dumbledore said, because Professor Snape looked as if were going to throttle someone.

While the others returned to their common rooms Hermione was left to explain her recent adventures to the headmaster.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The pranksters were given extra detentions and forced to apologize to Professor Snape who told them to shove it.

Harry and Ron suggested that maybe they should have a couple of days rest from pranking, Hermione didn't and in the end the boys came around to her way of thinking.

Luna had hugged Professor McGonagall and told her she loved her at breakfast, which meant twelve more times and prank number five would be complete.

Luna doing this then meant she was free to pretend be a Death Eater for the day along with Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Harry was forced to play the part of Voldemort by Hermione.

At first nobody took any notice of the seven trouble makers until they started asking others to join Harry/Voldemort and ensure the dark side's victory.

Somebody must have ratted them out to Professor McGonagall because she found them trying to persuade the other students to quickly.

The seven pranksters were ordered to her office in a tone voice that all seven thought was a bit harsh.

"Haven't any of you learnt anything from prank on Professor Snape, Although I take from your idiotic get up and trying to persuade other students to become death eaters, you haven't, " Professor McGonagall said, glaring at the unperplexed students.

"I learnt that father Christmas doesn't have a goat and Snape needs to chill out." Hermione told her head of house, who was glaring at her.

"What does Father Christmas not having a goat have to do with anything?," Harry asked his best friend.

"Potter, don't ask her that. She's going to go into a long winded conversation that doesn't make sense or mean anything, " Draco said, his voice sounded slightly whiny.

"Hey, everything I say means something. You lot just don't understand my genius," Hermione said, pouting.

"We understand it," Luna and Neville said in sync.

"Don't encourage her," Ron pleaded.

"Shut-up Ron," Ginny told her brother.

"SILENCE, " Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Merlin, you can shout loud," Hermione said, grinning.

"Miss Granger, I am getting real tired of your new attitude. I am fed up of all your attitudes, you've just been caught trying to persuade students to become Death Eaters and you don't care," Professor McGonagall said through gritted teeth.

"Why shouldn't I have followers, I am Voldemort after all," Harry whined.

"Mister Potter, you're not He-Who-Must-Not be-Named," Professor McGonagall said.

"As one of his Death Eaters, I can vouch that he is," Hermione told her head of house.

Professor McGonagall put her head in hands, she had no idea why they were acting the way were,

"Fine, you seven want to act like idiots go a head, but leave the other students alone," Professor McGonagall ordered, giving on up in trying to talk sense into the seven trouble makers.

"Of course Professor," the seven students said in sync, their fingers crossed behind their backs.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.

Luna hugged and said she loved Professor McGonagall for a third time, for a third day. Which was really beginning to annoy Professor McGonagall, not that Luna or the rest of the pranksters noticed.

No, they were too busy plotting to break into Snape's quarters and steal his belongings to auction in potions that afternoon.

Ginny and Luna wouldn't be there to see the auction. Which left both girls feeling miserable about losing the opportunity to see Snape blow his lid.

It was decided that Draco would be the one to break into Snape's quarters and steal the most embarrassing things for the auction.

Hermione had volunteered to do it, but Harry said her recent actives involving Malfoy Manor had landed her in enough hot water so it was best to keep away from anything that may look like a criminal activity.

Hermione was of course annoyed at Harry for not letting her do it, but decided to forgive him when he agreed to let her be the auctioneer in potions.

Usually it Hermione or Neville in charge, but Harry was trying his hardest to keep the two from doing something unbelievably stupid. All the while doing stupid things himself.

It was rather easy for Draco to get into his godfather's quarters, mainly because he knew how to bypass the wards as Snape hadn't thought his godson would ever break in there.

Getting the stuff he needed, getting out as well was all easy.

He took exactly half an hour to do the whole thing and met up with the rest of the pranksters.

He knew him and others were already going to be in trouble for missing their respective classes so what they were going to do with potions didn't make much difference.

"Draco your back. I was worried you'd been eaten by a chicken," Hermione said, in such a serious manner that it was difficult for the others not to shoot her strange looks.

"Granger, have you ever considered that you're becoming insane?," Draco asked.

"Yes, but then I figured out that everybody else is insane and I am the only normal one," Hermione declared.

"Sure you are," Ron snorted, causing Hermione to start glaring.

"Did you get the stuff we need?," Harry asked Draco, trying to prevent Hermione and Ron arguing.

"Of course I did Potter," Draco said.

"It's not fair me and Luna have to miss out on this prank," Ginny muttered.

"Why don't you come along to potions with us," Neville suggested.

"What an excellent idea Neville," Luna said in her usual dream like state voice.

"Now all we got to do is wait for potions," Hermione said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

*Hours and several traumatized people later*.

The pranksters were sitting in potions with angelic smiles on their faces, this was Snape's first clue they were up to something. The second was the fact Ginny and Luna were in his class.

His third clue was when Hermione stood on up and announced that they going to do something important for potions.

Remembering his last major encounter with pranksters and bad it went for him, Snape decided to just let the pranksters do what they were going to do and get out of the way.

A decision he changed when he saw Hermione holding a pair of his underwear.

"Now, how much will you lovely people give me for a pair Snape's pants?," Hermione said, grinning at Snape.

"Granger, hand those over to me right now, " Professor Snape ordered.

"How about NO," Hermione said, causing others to snicker at Snape's plight.

"Granger, I swear to Merlin if you don't hand those over right now; I will not be responsible for my actions," Professor Snape threatened.

"Fine, have them," Hermione said, handing the underwear to Snape. "Now, seeing as the first item has been seized, let's move onto lot number two. A photo of Snape with two lovely ladies who I'm amazed can bend that way.

"Okay, everybody out of this classroom right now. Except you Granger, you can stay and give me back my belongings," Professor Snape ordered, his voice had a 'Do not mess with me tone'.

Hermione did give Snape his stuff back and all at a reasonable price.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

R&amp;R

AN: Yay I finally got around to updating this.

The pranksters were in the Great Hall eating breakfast sitting in row boats for reasons no one asked because the pranksters were currently being quiet and no one wanted to change that.

"Hermione how much longer?," Ron asked quietly.

"Two minutes," Hermione whispered with an insane glint in her eyes.

"If the Professors kill us for this I want to be buried near my parents," Harry told Hermione, who rolled her eyes, that boy could be so dramatic.

"I'm worried about falling out this boat because there is no way I want to be swimming in that water I know what's in it," Draco said, leaning slightly over his boat to tell Luna.

Hermione was sharing a boat with Ron, Harry with Ginny, Neville with Luna and Draco got a boat to himself because he didn't trust them not to push him in the water.

*5 minutes later and complete chaos*

"Hi Professor Snape, lovely day for a swim isn't it," Hermione commented happily.

"I don't how you did it, but I know that the reason I am currently swimming in Merlin's knows what is your fault," Professor Snape hissed and if looks could kill Hermione would be dead.

"Professor, trust me, you never want to know what you're swimming in," Ron said seriously, frankly, why it couldn't just be water, he would never know but Hermione was lets add this and lets add that too it.

"I'll take your word for it Weasley," Professor Snape said, grabbing hold of the side of the boat intending to tip it over.

So Hermione did the only thing she could and shoved Ron right at Snape to stop him.

Ron glared from the water at his best friend who tried to look like she was sorry but failed miserably.

Draco was laughing loudly from his boat at Ron being in the water. Luna and Neville were busy putting glitter in the water.

Harry and Ginny would have rescued him, but they too were in the water after a bunch of first year tipped over their boat.

"Ron I'm sorry, but I know what's in that water and honestly, I don't fancy swimming in it," Hermione told to look in her eyes that said she was anything but sorry.

"I don't want to swim in Troll pee or Dragon poo either Hermione, but I am an its all your fault!,".

"It's on thirty percent Troll pee and twenty percent Dragon poo the rest is water. Stop being so dramatic," Hermione ordered.

"How the hell did you get Troll pee and Dragon poo," Professor Snape asked with disgust in his voice at what he was swimming in.

"Stole it from the ministry, why they have these things I will never know, but after breaking a lot of stuff I was in a rush to get out of there so I couldn't stay and ask," Hermione answered then began humming. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**AN: A massive thank-you to my readers and reviewers.**

Luna and Neville were going around handing out wrapped presents and wishing people a "Merry Christmas!." when they were stopped by Professor Snape.

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood what are you doing?." Professor Snape asked, he dark circles under his eyes and looked to be in a very bad mood.

"Giving people Christmas presents because we are Father Christmas." Neville answered, with a happy confident grin.

"It isn't Christmas." Professor Snape pointed out, glaring at Neville, who didn't flinch at all under his gaze.

"I fail to see what that has to do anything. " Neville said, looking puzzled.

"It isn't Easter either, but the Easter Bunny is still handing out Easter Eggs." Luna remarked, shoving a small present into Snape's hands

"Why?." Professor Snape asked, fighting the urge to shout.

He had lost his temper three days ago and shouted at the Granger girl who spent every night since then, playing pranks to ensure he didn't get any sleep. Everything from giving Peeves a Trumpet to first years being forced to sing loudly outside his quarters.

"Well, Hermione thought people needed cheering up plus we are diversion while you are busy dealing with us Hermione and Draco are smuggling a Dragon into Hogwarts." Neville lied, his face a picture of innocence.

"I best inform the headmaster about this immediately. " Professor Snape muttered, before glaring at Neville and Luna one last time, then walked away to find Dumbledore.

"Do you think they'll discover what Hermione and Draco are really up to?." Luna asked, the moment Snape was gone.

"No, they'll be too busy dealing with the others to even get time to think." Neville said.

* * *

On his way to find Dumbledore the gift that Luna had given him exploded and he was covered in glitter. If he hadn't been distracted with the fact Hermione and Draco were planning to smuggle a Dragon into Hogwarts and what damage they were planning to do he would have thrown it away.

If that wasn't bad enough his shoes had vomit on from a first year Slytherin who had been stupid enough to eat an Easter Egg given to them by Ron Weasley who was pretending to be the Easter Bunny.

He could hear Professor McGonagall shouting which was never a good thing and usually he'd leave her to scold whoever she was scolding, but on the off chance it might be Hermione and Draco he turned the corner and saw several unconscious Slytherins.

And standing there protesting about being told off was Harry Potter and Susan Bones when Susan had joined the group didn't know.

"What happened here Minvera?." Professor Snape asked.

"Mister Potter and Miss Bones are claiming that they our the sandman and they have to put people to sleep." Professor McGonagall explained, glaring at Harry and Susan.

"Technically I'm a sandwoman." Susan commented.

"Minvera this a diversion while Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy smuggle a Dragon into Hogwarts. " "You know about the Dragon!," Harry exclaimed, in surprise. "Was it the Tooth Fairy that told you?.".

"No, Father Christmas, now you to reverse whatever you've done," Professor Snape ordered, glaring at Harry who stuck his tongue out in response. " Minvera, we need to find Albus.".

"Mister Potter, Miss Bones we will be discussing your punishment later." Professor McGonagall assured Harry and Susan.

"I look forward to Professor McGonagall." Harry called out as Professor McGonagall walked away with Professor Snape.

"You know when they find out what Draco and Hermione are really doing, we are going to be in so much trouble, you know that right?." Susan asked, Harry, who was trying to decide whether he should draw a crazy beard on a seventh Slytherin.

"It'll be fine everyone loves monkeys they are cute." Harry said, deciding that no he wasn't going to dr

aw a beard but cute lions all over the seventh year Slytherin face.

* * *

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were on their way to find Dumbledore when a second year Hufflepuff collided into Professor Snape.

"Sorry, Professor." The blonde haired apologized, "But Granger and Malfoy have these monkeys well monkey hybrid creatures and they are going nuts around Hogwarts."

A loud screech made Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape looked up.

"Is that monkey flying?." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Professor Snape answered.

**AN2: Don't forget to review. **


End file.
